


No te esperaba

by Airam22



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airam22/pseuds/Airam22
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr solo quería vivir tranquilo y a su modo. No le importaba que a ojos de la sociedad fuera un rebelde por no casarse, a pesar de que había pasado la edad promedio en la que todos los alfas lo hacían. No tenía que estar dando explicaciones a nadie del porque prefería estar solo.Hola! Esta historia la hice para la #CherikWeek2020, con la temática libre del día 7.Contiene Omegaverse y mención de Mpreg.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	No te esperaba

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Esta historia no está beteada, espero no tenga tantas faltas ortográficas.

Erik Lehnsherr tenía un buen porte, se sabía atractivo a los demás, era un alfa. Y aun siendo deseado, jamás pensó que iba a tener una pareja. No era porque tuviera altas expectativas o fuera exigente. Tampoco era un romántico que quería una relación de ensueño. No había tenido una mala experiencia, nadie le había hecho daño. Simplemente que no se había sentido atraído por ningún omega, nunca. Entonces cómo se casaría con uno, si es que siquiera no le excitaba? Es más, había intentado salir con betas, pero tampoco había sentido nada.

Con alfas si que nunca se le ocurrió, todos sabían que era algo no tan común o bien visto, pero no es que le importara, porque se consideraba un rebelde, él iba a vivir como quisiera, no pensaba dejar que su vida fuera manejada por la sociedad. Es solo que los alfas que conoció se creían superiores y en verdad eran idiotas, mucho menos se iba a sentir atraído. Detestaba ese tipo de personas, ya fueran alfas, omegas o betas. En resumen el amor no era para él, aprendió a aceptarlo, siguiente página. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, agradecía saber ser práctico.

Amor de sus padres si recibió y mucho, fue recíproco a su vez. Ellos hacían una linda pareja, había tenido una buena infancia. Pero actualmente no estaban vivos. Había sido triste como de un momento a otro los había perdido. Tenía 22 años cuándo pasó. Nadie te prepara para perder a tus padres, pero tuvo que ser fuerte. Era hijo único, y no tenía más familia, tuvo que aprender a vivir solo. Con el paso de los años logró pensar en ellos sin ponerse mal, la vida continuaba para él, ellos no hubieran querido que se rindiera. 

Al terminar sus estudios de ingeniería, con la ayuda de los ahorros que sus padres le dejaron (también tenía la casa a su nombre), consiguió rápido trabajo en una empresa por sus excelentes notas. Decidió alquilar un departamento para vivir cerca a la empresa. La casa la dejó intacta pero cerrada, no sabía si en algún momento volvería a vivir allí. Pensó en venderla pero desistió, no podía deshacerse de ella, ahí tenía tan buenos recuerdos con su familia. Mucho menos en deshacerse de las cosas de sus padres. Tal vez algún día la ordenara.

Unos cinco años después, decidió crear su propia empresa junto a un amigo que había hecho (en sus años universitarios) y le daba mucha confianza, se llamaba Azazel. Trabajaron duro por varios años, pero poco a poco ganaron más clientes y les empezó a ir bien. Su socio también era alfa, solo que no era del tipo que le caía pésimo. Es más, para ser alfa era bastante amable, tenía buen sentido del humor y hasta le tenía paciencia cuando andaba de mal humor. Azazel si era más de salir a divertirse, y no tenía reparos de con quién se acostaba, de todas las castas desfilaron por su cama. 

Hasta que en un momento alguien le puso el lazo al cuello, y tuvo una pareja oficial. Erik en verdad se asombró, pero realmente se le veía feliz, así que no lo vio mal. Cuando conoció a su pareja, le pareció una persona agradable. Pasó el tiempo, la relación de su amigo iba muy bien y en algún momento se comprometió. Erik fue convocado para ser el padrino. De verdad que se resistió, pero su amigo fue más terco y cedió al final.

Ok, tal vez sí se hizo de rogar, pero solo terminó aceptando porque en verdad lo apreciaba, era prácticamente su único amigo, estaba feliz por él. Desde que inició su relación, lo veía más centrado y siempre sonriendo, le estaba haciendo bien esa persona. Hasta en una o dos ocasiones, su amigo quiso presentarle a alguien, pero como sabía que él no era fan de las relaciones, no le insistió más. 

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión le había comentado que no estaba en sus planes casarse. Felizmente que no le había preguntado el porqué. Tal vez porque Azazel antes no buscaba enamorarse y lo hizo,no era quién para decirle lo que debía hacer, o quién sabe. Solo agradecía que no lo haya juzgado o peor, visto con lástima. No soportaría eso de nadie, menos de su mejor amigo. Nadie tenía el derecho a decidir sobre su vida.

Ya con una empresa sólida y que iba por buen camino, todos a su alrededor deberían estar pensando cuando daría el próximo paso, casarse. Había pasado el promedio de edad para hacerlo, tenía 38 años. Era gracioso cuando tenía que pasar de largo/ignorar esos comentarios, en las reuniones a las que asistía, no se pensaba dejar amilanar por nadie. Seguro que los demás pensaban que no lo hacía porque tenía altos estándares,que era un egocéntrico de primera y hasta un Playboy, eso último sería absurdo porque en los últimos años no había tenido ninguna cita. 

Y encuentros esporádicos pagados, no había tenido tan buenas experiencias las veces que los había requerido, así que lo había dejado también. Pero bueno, al final, que piensen lo que quieran. Las personas se le hacían tan hipócritas, hablando mal a sus espaldas, pero sonriéndole para pedirle un favor (a su empresa) y claro cuando querían meterle entre ceja y ceja a algún omega, con la esperanza que caería. Muchos años atrás hubiera tenido también la expectativa de que ocurriera, pero ya estaba curtido. No se creía un amargado, solo era realista, esas cosas no le pasarían a él.

Siguiendo con la boda de su mejor amigo. Todos los preparativos habían salido bien. La pareja se sentía tranquila y feliz por cómo iba todo. Erik tuvo que ir a la cena de ensayo que se programó para el viernes a las 7pm, los novios se casarían a las 5 pm del día siguiente. Al ser el padrino tendría que dar un discurso, no se sentía nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público. Por el lado de la pareja de Azazel, Hank, también había elegido a su mejor amigo para que fuera su padrino. Se llamaba Charles, ya había escuchado de él anteriormente, pero recién lo conocería un día antes de la boda.

Pero Charles no pudo ir. Había ido a dar una charla a un internado que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, eran dos horas de camino lo que le había tomado llegar ahí, y se le había hecho tarde. Hank y él eran hombres de ciencia, daban clases en una universidad prestigiosa y también charlas según donde les solicitaran. Para colmo se le había malogrado el carro. Llamó a Hank, explicándole su problema, para que no lo esperaran en la cena de ensayo. Qué iba a ver en tomar un taxi para regresar. Hank se había mostrado preocupado por los inconvenientes de su amigo, conseguir un taxi no era siempre fácil. 

Erik para tranquilizar a los novios, ya que Azazel también estaba empezando a preocuparse, se veía que le tenía aprecio al tal Charles, se ofreció a ir a buscarlo, así que tampoco pudo estar en el ensayo, en parte era bueno, no era mucho de socializar y no tenía ganas de estar soportando coqueteos de algún extraño. Para el día siguiente sabía que podía ser peor, necesitaría una estrategia. Tal vez a simple vista parecía un paranoico, quizás muchos alfas se sentirían orgullosos de robar tantos suspiros y hasta se aprovecharían de ello, pero él no. 

La verdad de que no le gustara socializar, es que siempre buscaban tener algo con él. Era cansado tener que explicarles que no estaba interesado. Lo más que podría ofrecerles era una buena conversación, pero ni para eso estaban esas personas, siempre le tocaban las falta de cerebro o superficiales. Por eso prefería ser cortante, sabía que era cruel, pero ya qué. Con el amigo de Hank no tendría problemas, Azazel le había dicho que era un alfa, sería ilógico que este se le insinuara. 

Apurándose un poco y viendo en tomar un atajo, logró llegar en poco más de dos horas, eso era bueno considerando que en las noches había bastante tráfico. Charles lo estaba esperando en una cafetería, la cual por cierto estaba llena. Su carro lo recogerían los del taller, ya había conversado con ellos. Como Erik no lo conocía, llamó al número de celular que le habían proporcionado, indicándole cuando le contestó quién era y que alzara la mano para poder identificarlo. Vio que alguien, bastante bien parecido tenía que admitirlo, alzaba su mano, mientras sonreía ampliamente. 

Aun cuando le pareció una sonrisa sincera, no fue un amor a primera vista, no era alguien superficial que se guiaba del físico o sonrisas. Le dio un saludo firme, estrechando su mano, la cual se sintió suave al tacto. Charles no dejó de sonreír, aun cuando Erik no cambió su expresión seria. Le agradeció el que se haya tomado la molestia de ir a recogerlo, a lo que Erik solo dijo que era alguien importante para Hank y Azazel, y que como los estimaba, lo había hecho, así de simple.

Charles decidió ir al costado de Erik, diciéndole para conversar y poder conocerse más, ya que como ambos eran padrinos y mejores amigos de Azazel y Hank respectivamente, tal vez de ahora en adelante se verían más seguido, y quería ver si podía llevarse bien con él o no. A Erik le pareció razonable eso, aunque también le sorprendió que fuera tan directo, no lo parecía, antes más bien le había parecido que tenía una actitud condescendiente, para ser un alfa. 

Tuvo sus dudas de si lo era en verdad, tal vez le habían engañado y querían emparejarlo con él. Pero luego que estuvieron más cerca, sentados uno junto al otro dentro del auto, pudo percibirlo, si era un alfa y extrañamente no le parecía desagradable. Recordemos que a Erik jamás le había parecido excitante nadie, sea de la casta que fuera. Cada casta tenía un olor que los diferenciaba, pero solo alfas y omegas podían apreciarlos, los betas no. El trayecto no fue tedioso. Charles sí resultó ser un buen conversador, abordando diferentes temas actuales y una que otra pregunta sobre su vida profesional. Erik agradeció que no quisiera indagar en su vida personal,no le gustaban los chismosos. 

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Charles, se despidieron, dándose nuevamente un apretón de manos. Erik siguió pensando que las manos de Charles eran suaves, todo el trayecto a su departamento, también en su sonrisa y en su olor. No le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, atribuyendo a que recién lo había conocido. Debía descansar, porque mañana sería un día intenso. Llegó y se echó de frente en su cama, mañana se bañaría. Fue recién luego del desayuno que se percató que tenía un mensaje en su celular de un número que no conocía.

"Espero descanses, gracias por lo de hoy. Creo que sí me caes bien, pareces una buena persona, aunque bastante serio." Al revisarlo, se dio cuenta que era el número de Charles, aun no lo había archivado entre sus contactos. Se decidió a hacerlo en ese momento, para cualquier cosa claro. No es porque le haya halagado el cumplido, o porque haya visto más allá de su ¿seriedad? Tendría que haberle molestado eso, pero no, es más, le causó gracia, claro que no se lo diría. 

La boda salió bien. Fue chistoso para Erik ver a su amigo asustado, pensando que tal vez Hank iba a echarse para atrás. Trató de distraerlo para que no perdiera los nervios, estando desde antes del almuerzo con él. Durante ese tiempo le llegaron algunos mensajes al celular, era Charles. Este le comentó en el primer mensaje que Hank igual estaba nervioso, ya luego empezaron a hablar de otras cosas. Azazel estaba tan distraído, había prendido la televisión para ver algo mientras esperaba que fuera la hora para la ceremonia, que ni cuenta se daba cuando miraba su celular. 

Erik pudo respirar paz, recién cuando terminó de dar el discurso de felicitaciones a los novios. Charles había sido el primero, no tuvo problema con eso, no estaban en una competencia. Y debía admitir que Charles era bueno hablando también. Ambos fueron bastante aplaudidos, Azazel y Hank los abrazaron fuertemente, hasta le pareció ver qué sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar unas lágrimas. Erik que no era de tanto contacto se sintió algo asfixiado. Pero bueno,lo importante que había concluido todo bien. 

La cena fue algo bulliciosa, para gusto de Erik. Tanto él como Charles estaban en la mesa principal de los novios, Charles junto a los padres de Hank, y él junto a los padres de Azazel, quienes le estaban conversando. En verdad le agradaban los señores, pero eso no les quitaba lo metiche. Cuando surgió la pregunta de cuando daba él el siguiente paso, fue que decidió ir por un trago, tratando de no sonar tan grosero al retirarse. Se quedó parado junto a la barra, disfrutando su bebida rápidamente y pidiendo una segunda. 

Era bueno resistiendo alcohol, no planeaba emborracharse, pero si quería estar un rato más ahí sin querer marcharse (lo cual sí sería una grosería para sus amigos), debía tener un aliciente. Al poco rato anunciaron el baile de los novios, que daría inicio a la fiesta. Lo hicieron bien, era una coreografía sencilla pero sin errores, les había tomado unos cuatro días de práctica, Azazel se lo había comentado. Erik aplaudió cuando terminó, al igual que los demás. Luego de ahí el DJ puso música movida, invitando a todos a bailar. 

Ya para ese momento, Erik volteó a la barra,para pedir su tercer trago. Entre tantas personas, sintió un olor que se le hacía conocido, era Charles quien se había puesto a su costado. Ambos se miraron, Charles le sonrió, Erik le miró extrañado. Qué alfa soltero prefiere ponerse a conversar con otro alfa soltero, en vez de irse no se, a ligar con alguien. Bueno sí, él no lo hacía, pero es que era un caso excepcional. La verdad supuso que Charles había llevado a alguien. Se veía del tipo, ¿Playboy? En primera instancia si le hubiera parecido eso. Pero al haber hablado con él, no era ya el caso.

Charles alzó su vaso, haciendo el ademán de salud, a lo que Erik le imitó, chocando su vaso. No podía negar que Charles era un buen tipo, pero igual era un logro que le cayera bien y hayan congeniado tan rápido. Ahora que Azazel estaría más ocupado, con su vida marital, no le haría mal tener un segundo amigo, pensó, poniéndose en modo práctico. Empezaron a hablar de sus impresiones de la boda, Charles más que él, pero no se quejaba, se le estaba haciendo agradable escucharlo. Eso le parecía una buena señal, del comienzo de una buena amistad. 

En algún momento, dos omegas los abordaron. Erik ya estaba listo para decirle a Charles que se fuera con ellos, porque él ya se iba, cuando el otro sonriendo, los rechazó amablemente, diciéndoles que en ese momento estaban en una importante conversación. Para luego voltearse a verlo y decirle que si no quería ir a conversar a otro lado. Y sí, tal vez para otros era el lenguaje/señal explícita de una persona que quería tener sexo, pero Erik no pensó que Charles lo dijera en ese sentido, así que aceptó. 

No tenía porqué hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Tal vez porque estaba asombrado de que Charles hubiera rechazado esa invitación, prefiriendo quedarse a conversar. Ellos no eran nada, apenas se estaban conociendo. Y no piensen mal, realmente solo conversaron, toda la noche. Uno se preguntará qué tanto podrías conversar con alguien, quién sabe, será que cuando encuentras a esa persona especial no te das cuenta del tiempo. Pero no se confundan, no llegaron a esa conclusión esa noche. Si, fue muy importante, fue la que hizo que empezara a sembrarse un sentimiento en sus corazones, el amor. Solo que pasarían meses para que lo entendieran, que un futuro juntos y amándose, era posible.

************

Años después…

Erik entró a la cocina, buscando a su esposo. Este estaba tomando una taza de su té favorito y leyendo un libro, ensimismado. Era común que Charles se enfrascara tanto en una lectura, que no percibiera lo que había a su alrededor. 

Decidió tomar café, ya que le gustaba más que el té. Se sentó al frente de su pareja, pero no cortó el silencio, solo lo observó, cómo pasaba las hojas. Sonrió, feliz. 

Le gustaban esos momentos, cuando todo era calma entre ellos. Y cuando Charles le contaba todo lo que le había pasado en el día, y luego le preguntaba sobre su día. Y cuando salían a pasear, comer o al cine. Y cuando veían la tele juntos. Y cuando cocinaban juntos. 

Claro que no todo era dicha, tenían sus peleas como cualquier pareja. Pero no era momento de recordarlas. Lo importante ahora era ver a Charles, su alma gemela, sentado y disfrutando tanto su té como su libro. 

Ya era época de frío, así que Charles estaba usando una polera gruesa de franela. Se veía tan hermoso, tanto él como su barriga, que ya se estaba haciendo notar. 

Estaban esperando un niño, o niña, quién sabe, aun no habían querido averiguar sobre eso. Lo importante era que se pudiera llevar bien todo el embarazo, iban por buen camino. Nada para preocuparse.

Saber eso los había hecho tan felices, faltaban tres meses para poder ver realizado su deseo. Habían pasado por mucho, antes de que Charles pudiera llevar al niño (o niña). Pero eso ya era otra historia que contar.


End file.
